Mettameao: The Legend of MetaKnight
by ninguy237
Summary: Read about the dark past and the stories that made Meta Knight a legend. Why is Wolfwrath his enemy, why was Meta Knight the captain of Halberd? Read and find out.... R&R! Chapter 7 up!
1. Beginning Saga, Chapter 1

A new story from me. I will finsish this one, unlike my other fics. I got like four chapters done and posting them all in one day...to jeep you busy while I am working on the next Chapters. Th story will be separated into sagas. Chapters 1-3 are the beginning saga. Chapters 4-? will be the Halberd saga. Next will be the Last warrior saga. And the last one will be the Dedede saga. the annoying name Mettameao will only be used for the first three chapters. OH! Meta Knight and Kirby related characters don't belong to me. The belong to Hal and nintendo! ENJOY!  
  
Mount Taoz, thousands of galaxies from Popstar. On Toaz, a child called Mettameao lives in Taozville. All is peaceful for Mettameao, until, Dandede comes to his town. Along the way Mattameao must make a difficult decision, along with complete hatred and fear. This is the beginning, of Meta Knight's legend..........  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Toazville was a peaceful place, filled with buildings and many trees. On top of a large hill in front of the town, lies a castle. The buildings were lined up in a row. There is a stream a little north from the castle, which is where we begin the story.  
  
Mettameao relaxed in the stream and the light rushing water noise tickled his ears. Mettameao was a blue, spherical circle, much like Kirby, with charming eyes and a little mouth. As Mettameao waded, he though about his Dad, Gana-Knight, in the war with N.M.E. Mettameao thought that war would never end.....ever. He waited so long for his father to get home. Each morning he would wake up bright and early and wait outside for his Dad. And disappointed that his Dad didn't arrive, he would walk down to the stream.  
  
Mettameao's house was behind the castle and a little far north from the stream. His house was a big white dome, with a door and a couple of windows on the outside. Mettameao's mind drifted off too much as he rolled over like a ball with his face flat under water. Realizing his silly mistake, he rolled over as quickly as he could. The nine year old warrior always worried about his father, so much, that he even lost track of time. Also, the stream was so peacful, it made hours like minutes, and days like a couple hours.  
  
The sun was setting in the sky, so Mettameao got out of the stream and walked home. Along the way home he heard a faint bomb go off. He knew instantly that it was the war of N.M.E. The battles were so fierce that they could be heard from thousands of miles away. Mettameao let out a big sigh and walked home. And tears trickled down his face. He knew that the war would soon come to an end. He knew who would win, everyone did. There is the ocassional ally win but usually, N.M.E ends up winning.  
  
The wars lasted weeks, even months! The warriors would not give up, ever until the monsters are all gone. IF the warriors feel outnumbered or feel the need to retreat...they would go to their ships and go as far as they could, to Star Warrior Capital. The warriors dare not go to their himeland, unless they have a victory. At Star warrior Captial, they train to become stronger and send new warriors out, newly trained. When the warriors retrea, N.M.E dare not goes to Star Warrior Capital. The force of the good there would kill him, kind of like a barrier. The monsters would go to the nearest town after their win at a battle. Many people were killed by these attacks. Toazville has a very protective gate around the city, noone can get through, unless you are one with the city. No N.M.E. monster ever passed to Toazville.  
  
Mettameao walked into his house and greeted his mother, Deerel, who was looked like Mattameao, only bigger and with glasses.  
  
"Oh hello Mattameao, how was your day?"  
  
"Good Mom, can I ask you a question Mom?"  
  
"Sure dear!"  
  
"Well, can I be a star warrior?"  
  
"Heavens no! You could get killed! I don't what I'd do!"  
  
"But please Mom! N.M.E IS KILLING TOO MANY I MUST KILL HIM! I MUST!"  
  
"YOu can't dear. He has over millions of monsters!"  
  
"But I want to be like Dad...."  
  
"Well, If it is your destiny, the you may be a warrior. I'll take you to the castle and see if you are qualified. The king will know. First, think of your warrior name."  
  
"Let's see here," Mettameao puzzled," Mettam-Man, Mett-Make, Mettam-Knight, Mettam-King..."  
  
"Make it simple dear!"  
  
"I know, Meta-Knight!"  
  
"That sounds wonderful dear! Now go to bed, we will go to the castle tomorrow!"  
  
"K Mom!" Mettameao went to bed, eager for morning to come.  
  
Shortly after Mettameao went to bed, the doorbell rang. Deerel went to open it. It was Dentrell, the person who brought messages to families from the warriors in the war.  
  
"Hello Dentrell," Deerel greeted.  
  
Dentrell looked grief," Good evening Deerel. Sit down, this is about your husband............  
  
To be continued......  
  
So how do you like it? YES I WILL FINSISH IT! I WILL NOT STOP! 


	2. Beginning Saga, Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2!  
  
Chapter 2.....  
  
....As Mettameao slept peacfully in his bed, a treacherous plot was going on. Dandede, Dedede's great grandfather, was close to Toazville. Dandede had an eyepatch on his left eye. He also looked like Dedede, only much older. As Dandede went to the gate of Toazville, a Sir Kibble guard came up to him......  
  
"Halt!" Sir Kibble shouted, "Who are you?"  
  
Dandede hatched a plot rather quickly, "Oh haven't you heard, I am an ambassodor from the town of....uh...Likkeen!" Dandede lied in his gruff voice. "Likkeen's king wants to give Toazville's king a gift. It was all over the lands that I was coming. You call yourself a Toazvillian!"  
  
Sir Kibble was frantic, "Oh yes please, come right this way!" The gate opened with a loud creek. It took almost two minutes to open.  
  
Dandede's first plan worked. Now he marched through the road all lined up with houses. "This place sure is shabby! This won't be too hard to make vulnerable to master Nightmare!" Dandede was hired by Nightmare, the commander of the N.M.E. army. Nightmare founded N.M.E and is dedicated to destroying star warriors. N.M.E. is also considered Nightmare, if all of his troops die, he dies.  
  
As the starry sky watched over Dandede, he knocked on the castle door. The castle looked much like Castle Dedede. Dandede snickered, "Hmmmmm, this looks like a good plan for when I get a castle!" Dandede quickly sketched the castle design. "Killing two birds with one stone, or shall I say killing one bird and stealing one bird with one stone."  
  
Dandede knocked again. After a total of thirteen times, Dandede barged in with an ominous crash. A big hallway awaited Dandede. From the hallway came thousands of Waddle Dees. "Pice of cake, " Dandede smiled.  
  
Dandede was so heavy that smashing the poor Waddle Dees was a sinch. He got through them like a hot knife through butter. Dandede climbed the ominous stairs until he met a big door. He quietly opened the door. Dandede peered inside and found a small dome. A bed lay in the middle filled with metal walls around it. "Would'nt he be claustrophobic?" Dandede wondered.  
  
Dandede shouted, "Get up tubby!" The kind was a large, fat, and round looking thing. He looked like a star warrior, only without the metal armor and with a mustache. His name was Derr. Derr was startled, "Wh-who are you?!"  
  
Dandede smiled, "I am Dandede you oaf, and I now demand you give me the key to the main gate!"  
  
Derr was extremely puzzled, "Why would I give you the master key? You aren't even part of the Toazville, get out!"  
  
Dandede looked rather pitiful, "You poor slob, you don't have any guards!"  
  
Derr was angry,"G-G-uards! GET THIS THING OUT OF MY CASTLE!"  
  
Nothing came. It was complete silence. Dandede lost his patience, "Ok this is completely pointless. You hav no guards so I command you to give me that key, or die. You test to see if people are star warriors here right? Well, since you are going to die I might as well tell you. I work for Nightmare! And the battle not to far from here was won by N.M.E. All the star warriors perished! And I told the monsters who survived that I would open the gate so they can get through and destroy this town once and for all, because there is one star warrior here that Nightmare fears, Mettameao! We want him dead and it is my duty to get that key!"  
  
"You...you..won't! I got this knife...I'll kill you, you bast....ARGH!!!!" Dandede cut him short with a blast in the head fromhis gun. "Heh, this gun does a charm."  
  
Dandede looked in the drawer in Derr's room. He found they key. "This place sure isn't guarded! Say goodbye Toazville, this night will be your last!"  
  
When Dandede stepped out, the sun was barely visible and citizens were just waking up. Dandede said aloud to himself, "Look at these fools! This place won't be too hard for N.M.E!"  
  
Not far away from Toazville, lots of N.M.E. monsters were waiting, waiting for the wall to fall.  
  
Mettameao woke up. He was so excited that the morning came, he was going to be a star warrior! Mettameao ran to the river and ate the fresh fruit there. All of the sudden, a big crash was heard. Mettameao looked around....the gates were gone! Mettameao could see a cloud of dust in the distance.  
  
Deerel came to Mettameao, "How is my dear Meta-Knight?"  
  
Mettameao looked horrified, "M-m-mom, l-look!"  
  
Deerel could see the cloud of smoke and could make out some monsters, "Where are the gates! AND WHAT ABOUT THE MONSTERS! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!"  
  
The monsters rushed in on the confused guards by the gate, spilling blood instantly! A monster named Wolfwrath was heading Mettameao's way. Wolfwrath was to kill Mettameao!  
  
Mettameao and his mom watched in terror as the monster came closer. "GET INSIDE DEAR!!! NOW!" Deerel tried to stop the monster in its tracks. The monster came closer. The cloud bigger and bigger!  
  
Mettameao was too terrified to move, "MOM NO! DON'T! YOU WILL GET KILLED!" Mettameao got in a fighter stance, "I will get him mom!"  
  
Deerel suddenly, looked happy. "Oh Dear, you will become a warrior. You have unlimited couarge. Now it is my time to go....go on to your destiny. I would be in the way if I stayed......go son, my dear warrior son!"  
  
Wolfwrath jumped as hard as he could and landed on Deerel. Mettameao watched in horror as Wolfwrath teared at his mother. Wolfwrath spotted Mettameao. He went after Mettameao, barely missing him, but Mettameao got a big gash on his side, bleeding. The last thing Mettameao saw before he passed out was Dentrell picking him up and running. At that second Mettamaeo felt the first thing he had ever felt in whole life, hatred and revenge. Then, everything went black..........  
  
To be continued...... 


	3. Beginning Saga, Chapter 3

OK here you go! The fial chapter of the Beginning saga! After this one will be the Halberd saga. And to all of your delight, the name Mettameao will not be used after this chapter! WHEEEE! OK, on to the story!  
  
......As Mettameao's mother was killed in a fierce battle with Wolfwrath, Dentrell took Mettameao to the farthest place he could go to, the hilly plains of Toaz Outskirts. With Dentrell and Mettameao the only survivors, it's going to be tough to tell to Mettameao........  
  
At Toaz Outskirts, Dentrell rested upon a huge hill along with Mettameao sleeping. The hill had a huge tree behind it. Dentrell thought aloud, "How am I going to break the news to Mettameao. Well, I guess I'll have to say it normally, he'll find out sooner or later." Dentrell look depressed.  
  
All of the sudden, Mettameao woke up. Like a jolt of lightningm he let out, "WHERE ARE WE? WHAT'S GOING ON? MOM? MOM!"  
  
Dentrell spoke to him, "Calm down Mettameao. Now come here. I have something to tell you. You know that Toazville was destroyed don't you?"  
  
Mettameao looked like he saw a ghost, "What? ALL OF IT! What about Mom? And the king? Will I ever be a star warrior?"  
  
"Your first to questions have yes as the answer, will you be a star warrior? That I don't know. But Mettameao, you don't have to be qualified as a star warrior, as long as you feel the star warrior spirit, you are already one."  
  
Mettameao suddenly smiled the first time since he left Toazville, "Really, I can be on if I want?"  
  
Dentrell nodded. Little did the two know, Dandede stalked them all the way to Toaz Outskirts. He hid behind the big tree on the hill Dentrell and Mettameao were on.  
  
Dentrell sinally sighedm "Well Metameao.....I guess I better tell you. Your....Your father..he..how do I say this. Your father was killed by the same creature that killed your mother...Wolfwrath."  
  
Mettameao looked like he died. A churn inside him suddenly gave him a power. He suddenly felt like evil was coming. Dentrell spoke again, "This was the only thing recovered, his mask,cape, and sword. Try it on."  
  
Mettameao looked very sad with the mask. He put his mask and cape on. Dentrell spoke, "That looks very good n you, just like a warrior Mettameo!"  
  
Mettameao's voice suddenly turned to high pictch, to dark low sound, "Don't call me Mettameao...call me Meta-Knight...revenger of my parents. i swear on my grave...you will fall Nightmare! And you too Wolfwrath. You will both die a bloody, painful death."  
  
Meta-Knight wasn't the good ol' Mettameao anymore...he has become a warrior! Sudden;y, a sword went across Dentrell's head and out of the sky popped Dandede. Meta-Knight felt no sorrow for Dentrell, he was a warrior who couldn't worry about little things. Dandede finally spoke.  
  
"Heheheheh! Well Mettameao, seems like we didn't get you. Well, yo won't survive this! HEHEHEHEHEH!"  
  
Meta-Knight was silent. All of the sudden, a huge dark cloud came over Toaz. Then a dark voice came out of nowhere, "HAHAHAHA! Mettameao...the son of the biggest warrior. Too bad you won't be a warrior, as soon as I'm done with this planet. Mount Toaz is of no use to me...too small..too weak. This will be the easiest planet ot destroy." A dark hand came out with a ball of electricity and fire. "Goodbye Mettameao....."  
  
The ball went toward the ground, and when it hit the ground, an earsplitting crashing sound was heard. Dandede got on his ship and left.  
  
Like ocean waves, the land was splitting. Lava and molten rock was splitting out of the ground like geysers. Wings came out of Meta-Knight. He tried to fly but the force of the bomb pull him back. With all his might Meta-Knight managed to get out of the force field. From aboce, Mount Toaz looked like a mobing zone. Lava squirted everywhere and land was being destroyed and going up like waves. All of the sudden, a huge fireball came out, blowing Meta-Knight away. With all his might, Meta-Knight focussed all his power to find Nightmare. All of the sudden, he felt warped, like going in a time warp. He was spinning and spinning and hit the ground.  
  
After a brief 3 minutes, Meta-Knight felt himself in a territory he had never been in. He realized his planet ewas destroyed. Meta-Knight, had landed on Popstar.....................  
  
end of the Beginning Saga  
  
to be continued...... 


	4. Halberd Saga, Chapter 1

Here we go with saga 2, The Halberd Saga. This saga will be long....many chapters. Probably will be the longest saga in Mettameao.  
  
Characters: Captain  
  
Meta Chain  
  
Meta Axe  
  
Waddle Dee(with sailor hat, you know which one I mean if you played KSS)  
  
Meta-Knight  
  
Kirby  
  
........If I put any more I will spoil it...these are the main characters though. For more referance look at KRR's KSS section.  
  
Saga 2, Chapter 1  
  
........After the destruction of Toaz, Mettameao was teleported to Dreamland. Mettameao is no longer himself...he is Meta-Knight. After landing on Popstar, he realized he was in an unknown territory.Meta-Knight was surrounded by trees and an orange ocean. Meta-Knight was right by the beach. As he was spread out on the ground he realized where he was...and was unaware of the new adventure that would await him......  
  
Dandede was off in the distance, far away from Meta-Knight. Dandede realized Meta-Knight was still alive. But why was Dandede here? He had recruited a birdlike creature who look like a minuature Dyna-Blade. His name was Captain. Captain owned a great hawk-shaped ship, called the Halberd, which could destroy anything in its path.  
  
Dandede's instructions to Captain were finally spoken, "Well Captain, seems you are up to the challenge. You see, your ship is very powerful, we want you to recruit Meta-Knight, he could be a valuable ally to us."  
  
Captain was confused, "I've heard of him, he is a star warrior. But, doesn't Nightmare's army usually kill them all?"  
  
Dandede explained, "This warrior has exceptional skills. He survived a whole planet destruction. Now when you talk to him, make sure you tell him that you are against N.M.E. Tell him that you are using your ship to destroy him. Also note that you could use him and you could team up!"  
  
Captain looked suspicious, "What's in it for me?"  
  
Dandede replied, "Ahhh, you will be the commander of N.M.E. With your Halbirdy or whatever it's called."  
  
Captain looked very happy, "Wow, a commander. That would be nice. But who are you to tell me this. How do I know this isn't a scam!"  
  
Dandede looked puzzled at him, "You doubt me, I am N.M.E. Recruiter. I recruit people and have them work for Nightmare. But I don't take just any people to work. I find poeple who meet Nightmare's demands."  
  
"If you work for Nightmare, Show me the sel of your approval, " Captain chuckled.  
  
Dandede held out a Dark symbol and black light from around Captain, making the N.M.E. sign.  
  
Captain was stunned," Wow, you really are the recruiter I guess. Only certain people get that sign!"  
  
Dandede held his hand out, "Do we have a deal?"  
  
Captain looked iffy, "Hmmmmm......." He waited for quite awhile. "Deal!"  
  
They both shook hands. Dandede looked ver happy, "Thank you for your cooperation. After we have Meta Knight secretly on our side, he can destroy our new threat!"  
  
Captain suddenly looked up,"Hmm? A new threat?"  
  
Dandede let out a sigh, "Unfortunately, there is this other warrior who has quite exceptional skills. Here....sit down...this is going to be long. A long time ago, Nightmare created a monster, possibly more powerful than he is. He took the spirits of past warriors to create this monster. It took hundreds of years to make. After about four hundred years, the monster was finally created. Nightmare tested it out with other monsters, eating them with it's huge mouth and transforming into different things. It was a full grown warrior. Its name was Kantaabi. It could take anything. Then one day, it decided to betray Nightmare and choose its own destiny. nearly destroying Nightmare, Nightmare sent it down to the Spirit Chamber, the place where Nightmare locks spirits of warriors up for good. But Nightmare feels that the warrior has resurrected, and much more powerful. it is not even in the warrior stage and Nightmare feels he will destroy him."  
  
Captain asked, "So you think this meta-Knight can destroy him?"  
  
Dandede replied, "meta-Knight has very good skills, possible enough to destroy Kantaabi."  
  
Captain replied, "Kantaabi......? We'll have to destoy it!"  
  
Dandede replied, "Now go on and recruit Meta Knight!"  
  
Captain walked down the path to find Meta Knight.......  
  
To be continued........ 


	5. Halberd Saga, Chapter 2

YAY! HALBERD SAGA, CHAPTER 2!  
  
Saga 2, Chapter 2,  
  
.....As Dandede hired Captain, Captain went off to find Meta-Knight. Still on the beach, Meta-Knight had no idea of the offer that awaited him....  
  
As Meta-Knight watched the waves, A birdlike creature loomed over him. Meta- Knight got into his fighter stance, "Wh-Who are you?"  
  
Captain introduced himself, "Hello, I am Captain, creator of my warship, Halberd. I come to bring you bad news."  
  
Meta-Knight was puzzled, "What kind of news?"  
  
Captain started the lie, "Well, this place is base to N.M.E. This my look like a cozy place, but it is a trap to make poeple think this insn' the base of N.M.E."  
  
Meta-Knight glared at Captain, "Then why are you consulting me?"  
  
Captain replied, "With my crew and my warship, we are trying to destroy N.M.E. WE heard about you....uh...Mettameao."  
  
Meta-Knight looked very mad,"It's Meta-Knight!"  
  
Captain replied,"Oh my mistake! So, Meta-Knight, we want you to be the commander of our warship. We could use your help to defeat N.M.E. So, are you willing to take the offer?"  
  
Meta-Knight looked suspicious, "Let me see this Halberd first."  
  
Captain replied, "Of Course."  
  
Captain pulled out a whistle which had a lot of buttons. Captain talked into it, "Ok guys, bring the ship to the location!" Captain blew the whistle.  
  
Meta-Knight questioned Captain, "When you blow that whistle, the coordinants of your position go on the ship?"  
  
Captain replied, "Yep, it's in case I get lost."  
  
A dark shadow loomed over them. A ship in the shape of a huge metal bird came over them. The trees were blowing like a hurricane and the waves were huge. Meta-Knight and Captain got away from the waves as they were splashed. The Halberd started to land as the waves got bigger and bigger. Soon they looked like big typhoons. Almost as big as Castle Dedede, the ship landed.  
  
Out popped a Waddle Dee with a sailor hat. "Hello Sir Mettameao, I am General Dee!"  
  
Meta-KNight was crossed again, "It's Meta-Knight!"  
  
A skull with a helmet on and tiny feet came out with a high pitched voice. "Salutations Sir Mettameao, I am Meta-axe, I've heard a lot about you!"  
  
"It's Meta Knight," Whispered General Dee.  
  
Meta-Axe looked embaressed, "Oops, sorry Sir Meta-Knight"  
  
An Armored, miniature looking star warrior popped out of the rail leading to the Halberd. "Hello, you must be Mettameao! I am Meta Chain!" Meta Chain twirled his chain like an expert.  
  
"IT'S META-KNIGHT!" Everyone yelled.  
  
Meta-Chain looked ashamed, "OH NO! I ACCIDENTALY DISSED META-KNIGHT!" Meta- Chain broke out into a sob.  
  
Meta-Knight replied to Meta-Chain, "It's alright. I just recently changed my name."  
  
Captain replied to the confused comrades, "It's a long story!"  
  
Meta-Knight looked at Captain, "How did you know!"  
  
"Errrr....ummm...I was..er....just thought..."  
  
Meta-Knight was starting to be suspicious with Captain, "Well, where would you think that. How do you know my story isn't short?"  
  
Captain looked nervous, "I....managed to get the story out from one of Nightmare's minions. Dandede i think he was called. He tried to scam me!"  
  
Meta-Knight jolted up, "THAT FOOL IS HERE!"  
  
Captain replied, "Yes, so we better get going! Let's go get N.M.E!"  
  
Meta-Knight replied, "Alright..."  
  
Captain thought to himself, "WOW! WE GOT HIM NOW! I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW EASY THIS HAS BEEN! NIghtmare will surely accept me!"  
  
The all walked onto the ship.  
  
Far away, Dandede contacted N.M.E. with his medal of the NIghtmare symbol.  
  
N.M.E's cracking voice came up, "THIS HAD BETTER BE GOOD DANDEDE!"  
  
Dandede replied, "Oh it's good alright. I think we might be "recruiting" Meta Knight. I sent out Captain to capture Meta-Knight by tricking him into believing that they are his allies."  
  
N.M.E. replied, "Good job.......But......Meta-Knight will find us!"  
  
Dandede replied,"Where are you anyway N.M.E!"  
  
N.M.E. replied, "Let's just say that breaking the barrier to Star warrior Capital isn't easy!"  
  
Dandede said aloud, "Wow, he's actually going for it. But I wonder what he is doing...he can't just go by the real barrier. N.M.E. must be up to Something good!"  
  
To be continued........  
  
YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER! 


	6. Halberd Saga, Chapter 3

Saga 2, Chapter 3   
  
......As Meta-Knight was recruited as the commander of the Halberd, Dandede found out that Nightmare is trying to break the barrier to Star Warrior Capital, which is the hardest thing in the world to do. Nightmare is going to need more than his army to destroy it, and, unexpectedly, the Halberd is what Nightmare is looking for......   
  
Nightmare was in his own place, a matter of space. He was wondering how to break the barrier to Star warrior Capital. Nightmare thought of destroying all of the star warriors, then again, he thought about the Halberd, which destroyed over two planets, and Dreamland could be another one. Nightmare jolted up with this thought and contacted Dandede, knowing that the Halberd was his only hope....   
  
Meta-Knight entered the large dome-shaped cockpit of the Halbered. In the front was a dome window that let the pilots see all over the landscape, which was good for navigating. In the middle sat a large chair, it has gems and precious stones all around it.   
  
Captain spoke, "Well, Meta Knight! How do you like it? Not too shabby eh?"   
  
Meta-Knight replied, "This is quite impressive. But, who sits in that king-like chair?"   
  
Captain replied cheerfully,"That's where you sit. You are commander and therefore, you can give commands on this chair."   
  
Meta-Knight sat down on the chair. It was quite comfortable. It was like sitting on air. "This is pretty comfortable!" Meta-Knight replied."   
  
"Made by yours truly!" Said general Dee with a gleeful tone.   
  
At the big dome glass in front of the cockpit, there were lots of gizmos and buttons. Captain sat in the chair in the middle. There were two bars sticking up, each with buttons on top and were movable. They were for missiles and the guns for the Halberd.   
  
To drive, in front of where Captain sat, there were coordinate buttons to put the Halberd in its location. Or, the harder way, there were two little bars which were connected and movable that was used to drive, for combat wars and etc. A Waddle Dee usually took care of the coordinate part. Captain did the driving.   
  
Meta-Knight was quite impressed, such an advance machine!   
  
Suddenly, Captain gave orders, "Reactor Output....normal! Raise the anchors!"   
  
The Halberd with a huge crashing sound slowly rose from the ground.   
  
"Release the sails!"   
  
Wings came out of the Halberd, which were probably used to fly. The Halberd was almost up in the air, causing a terrible wind.   
  
Meta-Knight spoke softly, "Dreamland....Nightmare's place.....you shall be mine!"   
  
With that, the Halberd was high in the sky. A Waddle Dee took control of the ship. He typed in where to go. Little did Meta-Knight know, they were heading to place where Dreamland would be destroyed. Captain secretly contacted Dandede. BEEP! "Dandede, it's me, Captain, over!"   
  
Dandede came on Captain's wrist transmitter, "Dandede here, over!'   
  
"We got Meta-Knight! over!"   
  
Dandede replied, "Well done! If you could, destroy Dreamland on your way out, over!"   
  
"That is exactly what I was going to do, this place is so weak. It'll be easy, over!'   
  
"Yes, once you get into space, meet my ship, Nightmare has a matter to talk with you if you succeed. He wants you to lead the assault on Star Warrior Capital! Before that though, we will kill Meta-Knight! But use Meta-Knight now to destroy Kantaabi! Our new threat is in Dreamland! And we have confirmed, Kantaabi was resurrected with a different name, Kirby! Over!"   
  
"Roger," Captain ended the transmission. Kirby sounded easy to Captain. "Probably a pick little puff!"   
  
Little did Captain know, he was right! But not any ordinary puff, a baby star warrior!   
  
After a couple hours, Meta-Chain saw something in the distance. All of the sudden, A huge crash was heard. General Dee spoke up, "CAPTAIN! Our identifier says Kirby has landed on the ship! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!"   
  
Meta-Axe replied, "K....Kirby! Oh no! He's going to hurt Nightmare, I mean us Star Warrior helpers!" Meta-Axe slipped up. Fortunately, meta-Knight didn't hear.   
  
Captain replied, "Sir Meta-Knight, what shall we do? In case you didn't know, Kirby works for Nightmare. He is their most powerful creature, we must stop him! It's his goal to kill all adversaries of Nightmare! "   
  
"Soldiers near the deck, assume combat mode. Kirby has landed on the deck. He will try to destroy our ship!"   
  
The all was made and the warriors were on deck. It was windy and Kirby went through the warriors like pie. Kirby got inside the Halberd after a long fight with the warriors!   
  
Meta-Axe was panicked, "Kirby is in the rocket valve!"   
  
Kirby had torn away at the deck and entered the inside. There Kirby entered a small room!   
  
Captain replied to this, "Release heavy Lobster to Auxiliary Room! BRONTO!"   
  
Kirby tried to destroy Heavy Lobster, but Meta-Knight came up with a plan!   
  
As Kirby tried his might, punches and kicks, he couldn't hurt Heavy Lobster.   
  
Meta-Chain replied, "Kirby is behind the nozzle, what shall we do! He's going to make us crash!"   
  
Meta-Knight gave an order, "Prepare for take off, blow Kirby away!"   
  
The main wind turned on and a severe wind was on the deck. Kirby was swept away like paper in a wind storm. Kirby landed on an island not far away. Little did the Halberd crew know that Kirby was coming back, there weren't rid of him yet. Kirby had only showed 1% of what he was going to do with the Halberd........   
  
To be continued.......... 


	7. Halberd Saga, Chapter 4

Here is some more Meta-Knight Goodness. Thank you all the reviewers! Now let's get on with the story! Oh and Meta-Knight Girl, Mettameao is not based on Mattemeo, but the first chapter was. After that I kind of went on my own. I thought of calling it Mettameao because it was going to be similar to Mattemeo. But, I changed my mind and didn't make it based off Mattemeao. But, Mettameao was the name, and I couldn't think of a better one. So, I kept Mettameao.   
  
Saga 2, Final Chapter  
  
The crew watched as Kirby fell toward the island.  
  
"Good riddance!" Captain said.  
  
"He might be back," said General Dee.  
  
Meta-Knight popped in, "What about the Heavy Lobster? Who is Heavy Lobster?"  
  
Meta-Axe replied, "Dandede...umm..achooo! Man my cold is harsh!" Meta-Axe slipped up once again. "Excuse my cold. Anyway, we all made it. It is a major weapon for us. Don't worry about it, Heavy Lobster puts itself back together once it is blown away. It's pretty nifty I say."  
  
Captain all of the sudden spoke up, "META-KNIGHT! We have an unidentified communicator in our ship. I'll bring it up for you."  
  
A Sir Kibble appeared on the screen. He was talking in the communicator giving Dreamland Officials information about the ship.  
  
"Execute that traitor! Wait, isn't that the Dreamland sign. " Meta-Knight replied.  
  
"N.M.E. s using it as a disguise. I'll take my army and destroy that Sir Kibble," said General Dee.  
  
General Dee blew a whistle. Hundreds of Waddle Dee's flooded the room wi th guns and swords. General Dee went out of the cockpit along with his army. Their progress showed up on the monitor.   
  
The army was running on deck and the crew was watching intensely. They were nervous. They were afraid that the transmission from the traitor might get to Dreamlandian, except for Meta-Knight, who had know idea that this was a scam. . The Sir Kibble obviously had an army because when the Waddle Dee arm reached him, a group of Sir Kibble's popped out. They were at the edge of the ship.   
  
General Dee's voice could be heard in the fierce wind, "READY! SHOVE THEM OFF!"  
  
The Sir Kibble had a weird accent, "Ye shall not walk near thou! Ye don't knows ze powel of Sir Kibbel!"  
  
General Dee was mad, "Oh Shut up! NOW GO!"  
  
The Sir Kibble and the Waddle Dee army charged at each other. Swords were stuck in Waddle Dee's and bullets pierced the Sir Kibble's. The Sir Kibble commander tried to escape with his mechanical wings. One Waddle Dee shot him, and the commander fell off the ship.  
  
The waddle Dee's were losing. More and more Waddle Dee's were killed like bugs.  
  
"Hold your fire!" Yelled General Dee, "THE CANNONS WILL FINISH THEM! Captain aim cannons toward the nose! The nose won't be hard to repair!"  
  
Captain pushed a button in the cockpit. Cannons came out of the side of the Halberd. They all aimed toward the nose. General Dee and his army ran away. Suddenly, like bombs going off, the cannons fired. BOOOOOM! The loud ear splitting sound could be heard for miles away. The Sir Kibble army was killed instantly.  
  
Meta-Knight was very appalled. He never knew that the Halberd was that capable of that power. General Dee came into the cockpit yelling, "Did you manage to destroy the transmission?"  
  
Captain smiled, "All is well. The transmission was deleted. Noone can get it now."  
  
The all sighed. All the sudden, a crash was heard on the ship.  
  
Meta-Chain replied to the crash, "Captain, the ancient Dyna-Blade has come onto the ship, with Kirby on her back!"  
  
Captain replied, "Fire main cannon! KILL HER!"  
  
Dynablade was shot down instantly. But Kirby was dashing through the deck killing everyone in sight.  
  
Captain replied, "Kirby has destroyed the deck!"  
  
Meta-Knight replied, "Hmmmm, send all warriors to the cannons! NOW!"  
  
Kirby zipped through the hallways, killing all enemies. Kirby came to a big cannon. It fired bombs out at him. He sucked them up and sent them right back at it. He destroyed the cannon.  
  
Captain reacted to this, "Damn, this guy's got guts. RELEASE HEAVY LOBSTER AGAIN! HE IS ENTERING OUR Main ENGINE ROOM!"  
  
Kirby then came face to face with a huge mechanical lobster. Kirby was scared. The lobster charged toward him. Kirby kicked it but nothing happened.  
  
Meta-Axe replied, "Isn't it sad! Kirby can't defeat our lobster."  
  
Then Kirby with all his might, sucked up the claw. He fired it back at heavy lobster, piercing the main power source. Heavy Lobster exploded in a big flash.  
  
Meta-Chain sobbed, "ALL MY HARD WORK PUT INTO THAT LOBSTER!"  
  
"Shut up you babies! Captain replied, "He's just destroyed the main engine!"  
  
The Halberd stared to descend.  
  
Meta-Axe whined, "WHAT DO WE DO NOW! Nightmare's gonna hate us!"  
  
Meta-Knight was fed up, "That's it! You guys are up to something! You guys tell me you work for Dreamland, but you keep sounding like your on Nightmare's side! Tell me the truth or suffer my Galaxia!"  
  
"Well...." Captain started.  
  
"TELL ME!" Meta-Knight was furious.  
  
Captain started, "OKAY! I was hired by Dandede to making you think you are on our side. He wanted you to destroy Kirby, N.M.E's biggest threat. He also wanted us to kill you. What was in it for me? I couldn't been head of N.M.E.! DON'T KIILL ME!"   
  
"Anyone in N.M.E. deserves to die!"  
  
"Wait a minute," General Dee said, "Noone said anything to me about N.M.E.!   
  
Captain replied, "Don't you get it dumbo! Isn't it obviously! Meta-Axe messing up and everything. You have got know we work for him now!"  
  
General Dee replied, "He had a cold!"  
  
Captain was mad, "Don't you get it dumbrain! We wanted Meta-Knight to think we work for Dreamland! You have seen to much General Dee!"  
  
Captain got out a gun and shot general Dee. He fell flat in the ground.   
  
Kirby was leaving the ship now. It was crashing.   
  
Meta-Knight replied as he saw Kirby fly off, "Captain, you are going to die now. This will plunge into the ocean very soon. I should turn you in. I can't believe I let you trick me like that. And hiring someone without telling them full detail is illegal too. Let's say you and your crew are getting the Death Sentence.  
  
Meta-Knight spread out his wings and flew to a plateau. He looked at the orange ocean as the Halberd plunged into the ocean, creating a huge wave. Meta-KNIGHT smiled for the first time in a while. He knew right then that Kirby was a Star Warriors. There are still some left!  
  
Meta-Knight Kirby would be the strongest. Kirby had great skills. All of the sudden, Meta-Knight felt a jolt in his stomach. He felt warriors, dying. He thought about Star warrior Capital, where the disturbance was coming from. Had Nightmare penetrated the barrier?  
  
Meta-Knight flew out of Dreamland and onto Star Warrior Capital.  
  
End of Halberd Saga. Next up, The Last Warrior Saga. 


End file.
